Whispers of Majick
by StarkidPotterMerllockhead
Summary: Morgana has magic and Merlin wants to help her, but he fears for the future and what will come of him and the woman he loves. What will happen in the future? Will his love for her be enough or will they be destined to fight? MY FIRST FANFIC MerlinXMorgana
1. Chapter 1

There she stood. A shining angel with magic pulsing through her veins and making her glow slightly, fear filled her usually bright emerald eyes and her face was thin and hollow from the stress of her recent discovery. I hated seeing her like that, standing in front of everyone knowing she was different, It broke my heart knowing how she felt but I knew I couldn't tell her, the Dragon would kill me and destinies a funny thing.

I walked into my chamber, ran a hand through my raven coloured hair and let out a shaky sigh. I would not cry over her, tears threatened to spill down my cheeks and I blinked them quickly away, it felt like someone was tugging my heart in opposite directions until finally it would break.

Morgana wasn't just my dearest friend she was the woman I had fallen in love with, from the moment I saw her on that balcony watching the execution I couldn't get her out of my head and when I finally met her I was dazzled by her beauty and wonderful personality, I helped her save Gwen and get the druid boy out of Camelot and we developed a quick friendship built with trust and, although she didn't know, love. I ran my hand shakily through my hair again and sat on the bed.

"If you keep doing that your hair will fall out," came a voice from the door making me fall off the bed in fear, I looked up and saw Morgana standing there looking radiant in a silky red dress.

"If you keep scaring me like that then I'll die of fright," I joked causing her to laugh loudly, she was like the old Morgana again for just a moment before she melted away in front of me.

"I wanted to say thank you for helping me get to the druids," she mumbled fiddling with the front of her dress.

"But you were caught?" I asked looking down at her.

"But you tried Merlin and I'll never forget that," her emerald eyes meeting blue and holding them for a moment before looking away, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

"You're welcome..." I mumbled staring at the ground shuffling my feet feeling awkward, I wanted to tell her but the words stuck in my throat threatening to choke me. "Morgana I need to tell you something."

"What is it Merlin?"

"I'm a..."

"MERLIN!"

I cringed at the sound of Arthurs voice and looked down at the woman trying hard not to giggle, I stuck my tongue out causing her to laugh louder.

"Maybe I should go..." I said taking her hand and kissing it lightly, she smiled cheekily at me and watched me leave, I felt self conscious with her watching but every time I looked back I couldn't help but smile as our conversation ran through my mind making me whistle happily to work.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't get her out of my head, the way the light danced in her eyes and the way she laughed... Oh the way she laughed! I didn't care if I was looking after that prat of a prince I was happy and fitting in, even Arthur was softening up and I would of felt like I belonged if magic wasn't banned.

"Me_r_lin," I looked up and smiled at the blonde haired prince staring angrily down at me, "what do you think your doing?"

"Cleaning the stables?"

"Really? Why are you on the floor then?"

I looked around me and almost laughed, "Funny thing that I..."

"Spare me your excuses Merlin. You need to clean my armour, get my dinner, brush the horses AND clean the stables properly." He commanded before leaving me alone with the horses.

"Dollop head," I muttered, picking up the horses brush and getting to work, _ok maybe I over exaggerated about the feeling like I belonged_ I thought.

I passed out from exhaustion that night, but there was something in the air and it sickened me, my heart yearned to go in the direction of the trouble but my head ached for sleep, so I settled down and slept restlessly.

_**She lay down in bed rolling from side to side, throwing her arms around trying to escape the nightmares that plagued her. She sat bolt upright and screamed for her servant tears streaming down her face as she fought to see through them. **_

_**She looked at the extinguished candle on the table next to her and gasped when it lit on its own, her screams grew louder and almost immediately her friend and servant Gwen ran round the corner and embraced her whispering in her ear telling her it would be fine, she lay back down and closed her eyes whilst Gwen put the candle away from her.**_

_**Agony ran through her body and darkness clutched at her choking the air from her lungs, she screamed loudly and she sat up yet again clutching her throat trying to take calm breathes, she felt her vision blur again and this time the candle lit up and set the curtains alight in a flash, she stared dumbfounded at the flames and cried out...**_

I flew up and out of bed gasping for air that wouldn't come, this wasn't a dream it was happening and I had to save Morgana, I grabbed my jacket and flew out of the door not caring if I woke up Gaius or the rest of the castle, tears blurred my vision as I dashed through the corridors almost slipping on the wet floor.

A scream ran through my head blinding me from everything else around, I put my hands over my ears and leant against a wall trying to block it out so I could carry on running, eventually I yanked my eyes open and ran blindly through the corridors, I'd been there so often that I could get there with my eyes closed. When I got there smoke was pouring out of the door and screams still echoed in the room, I barged into the room and looked in horror at the scene around me.

The room was in ruins and the curtains were still ablaze, I grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at the curtain before running to the old tub water and throwing more over it until all there lay was ash and pieces of curtain that had fallen off. I looked at the window and cursed under my breath, the remains lay scattered on the ground below, I was so occupied I forgot about Morgana until she let out a wail and began to cry.

I ran over to her and pulled her into my arms, she threw her arms around my neck and cried into my jacket and every so often she would whisper a few words and then carry on crying. I hugged her closer and waited with her, Gwen eventually turned up to check on her and letting out a gasp she ran towards us thanking me for being close by and then ran to get the king.

I held her close to me and kissed her lightly on the head, I didn't even pay attention to the little flutter in my stomach when I kissed her, I was too confused, she was destined to have magic that equalled mine but this early? It made no sense.

It was the second time it had happened and last time I wasn't around to save her, I helped Morgana get to the druids but she was injured and passed out by the time Arthur and the other knights had found her, she was taken back to Camelot and hidden away for a few months.

Sitting there I made a decision, I knew what I had to do, even if I was disobeying Kilgarrah, even if he never helped me again. I wouldn't let her down.

At that moment the King burst in with a terrified Arthur and guards in tow, they looked around in horror at the ash left from the fire until their eyes rested on me with sympathy in their eyes. Uther looked at me and screamed at his guards, who grabbed hold of my shoulders and hauled me backwards.

"What are you doing in my wards room?" he whispered, anger slithering through each word causing me to shiver in fear.

"W... Well Gaius sent me out to deliver a potion and when I walked past Morgana's room I heard her screaming, so I came in and out the fire out...T... That's when you walked in sire," I stuttered staring at my shaking hands.

"It's true," whispered Morgana as she hopped between me and the king, "he saved my life sire."

Uther stared into my eyes, "how did you put it out?"

"Bath water sire," I said staring back unblinking.

"Well... Thank you Merlin, Morgana is so precious to me and if I lost her..." He choked, throwing his arms around Morgana before saying, "Arthur you must be so proud of you manservant."

Arthur glared mistrustfully at me before smiling back at the king and nodding slowly.

"Oh yes, soooo proud," he said through gritted teeth causing me to shuffle across the room.

"Thank you sire," I said bowing at the three royals and watching Morgana squirm uncomfortably in Uther's arms. I took her hand and kissed it like a gentlemen before rushing out into the corridor.

"Merlin!"

I spun round and saw Morgana rush up to me, she pulled me in a hug and whispered. "Thank you," before kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Um... No problem," I muttered flushing a dark shade of red.

She grinned up at me before leaving me in a trance. _I'm a sorcerer, you aren't alone... I love you..._

"YOU WHAT?" Screeched Gaius as he threw his soup off the table in anger.

"I can't leave her on her own Gaius," I argued, anger burning in the pit of my stomach.

"Merlin you were told by Kilgarrah not to tell her, you know she can't be trusted,"

"I TRUST HER!" I started yelling now.

"Please just think about it my boy," Gaius pleaded.

"I HAVE! FOR MONTHS NOT KNOWING WHAT TO DO!" Tears formed in my eyes, "SHE NEEDS ME!"

"Merlin wait!" But I'd already run to my chambers.

I fell on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, Gaius had a point with Morgana but she was too important to not just me but the entire kingdom. Kilgarrah would never help me again or talk to me again for that matter but if I could change destiny than so help me I would.

"Merlin?" Gaius walked into the room and sat on the edge of my bed, worry clouded his usually bright features and I sat up with concern.

"Merlin I know I can't change your mind but please consider the chance of you being wrong."

"I won't change my mind Gaius, I know this is right," I said, staring sadly into his eyes.

"You love Lady Morgana don't you?" I nodded quickly, "then before you go to her Arthur called for you."

I stood up and walked away feeling Gaius' gaze on me, but I didn't care because finally I was listening to my heart and not what the Great Dragon thought was best... Finally I was being me.


	3. Chapter 3

"OW!" I yelped turning round and glaring at Arthur.

"I said thank you for helping Morgana," he said, impatience thick in his voice.

"Oh... Your welcome," I muttered nervously as the image of Morgana appeared in my mind, how shall I tell her? What would she do? Nothing was clear and it made my head hurt.

"What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing," I said frustrated.

"Come ON!" He yelled pushing me playfully.

"Prat," I whispered.

"What did you say?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Nothing," I said putting a pillow on the bed.

Arthur walked over to me with an evil smile on his face and got my head into a headlock, much to my surprise, and started hitting me with the pillow, "still a dollop head am I?"

"NO! NO!" I yelled before he quickly let me go, a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"You should wear your hair like that more often," he laughed as he threw the pillow back on the bed.

"Thanks ," I said smiling happily.

"Merlin, if there is anything troubling you, tell me and I will sort it out."

"Why do you care? I'm your manservant," I asked hating it the moment it left my mouth.

He paused and, flushing pink whispered, "because... You're almost like a friend to me Merlin."

I grinned and looked at my feet, "thank you Arthur."

"Don't look so pleased Me_r_lin you're a bumbling idiot most of the time," he said.

"Goodnight sire," I added before leaving the room and walking down the corridor, I sighed and walked even quicker, trying to get to Morganas as fast as I could _let's get this over with..._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Morgana appeared a while later clad in a white nightgown that made her look like an angel. I looked down at her and smiled nervously, she tilted her head to the side and beckoned me in.

"What's wrong Merlin?" she asked putting her hand lightly on my shoulder.

"You know you said you were alone?" She nodded, "well you're not Morgana..."

"Merlin I know I have you but you don't understand what it's like with magic,"

"Morgana... I need to show you something please don't run away," I whispered before putting my hand to my mouth and murmuring, "Forbearnan." Then slowly I opened my hand.

_Morgana:_

I stared in shock at the silvery flame dancing on his hand, _all these years he lied to me._ Anger and pain mixed in with joy and I tried to run away from the madness around me but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards.

"Please Morgana I didn't want to lie to you," he cried, tears filling his eyes.

"Why did you lie then?" I yelled trying desperately to get away, tears fell silently down my cheeks and I hated myself for crying over it.

"BECAUSE IT WAS NOT MY DESTINY TO!" I froze and looked into his eyes glazed with tears.

"What do you mean?"

"When I first came to Camelot I met the Great Dragon who was imprisoned by Uther in the Great Purge. He told me it was my destiny to help Arthur."

"Help Arthur what?" I asked curiously.

"Become the greatest king Albion has ever known, who will accept us for who we are not who he thinks we are."

"Wait! You're Emrys?" I questioned remembering what the druids had told me.

"Yes that's what they call me," he mumbled with eyes downcast.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" I whispered feeling hurt that he didn't trust me, "I've told you everything."

"It's not that I didn't trust you! Please don't ever think that Morgana! The Dragon told me you would form an alliance of evil with the druid boy Mordred, that Mordred would eventually kill Arthur. He said I couldn't trust you," he cried.

"Why tell me now then!" I screamed shoving him hard in the chest.

"Because I don't want my life planned for me! You're too important to me Morgana and if I can change things in the future I will!"

Green met blue as I stared into his eyes, I knew him well enough to know he wasn't lying but could I trust him? He was trying to save me from myself but was it enough?

"If you don't trust me anymore I understand but please think about what I've said because I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt," he whispered in my ear before turning towards the door. But I'd already made up my mind, I grabbed his sleeve, pulled him back and crushed my lips against his.

Explosion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his frozen body closer to mine, his lips were soft and sent sparks flying up and down my body, he reached down and smiled against my lips. This is what I had wanted since I first saw him in the hall where he saved Arthur, he had helped me with the druid boy and I had loved him in return.

_Merlin: _

I stood frozen as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her height and when I finally gained control of my body I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. My instincts kicked in, the feeling of her lips against mine, her silky hair running through my fingers and the rightness of the situation. She knew and everything for the moment was perfect.

After a while Morgana pulled back breathing heavily, I looked into her eyes and laughed out loud, she untangled her hand from my hair and smiled back.

"I love you Morgana."

"I love you Merlin," she breathed holding me close to her.

"I will always protect you I swear."

**AU: BUT WILL HE BE ABLE TO PROTECT HER AHHHH! I HAD TO ADD A BIT OF MERTHUR LOVE IN THERE SOMEWHERE HAHA! Thank you for reading my fanfic it will be a good ending hopefully, please review and tell me what I can improve on. **

**PS: The italic bits are thoughts **


	4. Chapter 4

"COME ON MERLIN!" I laughed pushing Angel my beautiful white horse into a gallop.

"STOP GOING SO FAST!" He yelled so I could just hear him over the wind, we were spending some time together whereas Uther thought I was going on a pilgrimage and he was coming with me, _stupid man_ I thought laughing out loud.

When he caught up he was sweating, it made him sparkle in the sun and it looked like his horse was going to pass out so I made them stop by pushing Angel in front of them.

"Come on you look worn out," I said linking my arm through his and sitting down by the lake, he pulled his jacket off and pulled me down so we lay down.

"I saw you talking to Morgause," he whispered pulling me closer.

"Oh," was all I could say, "I think I know her Merlin."

"What? I don't think you've ever met her Morgana not when I was around anyway."

"I don't know it's a blur but I'm scared Merlin I think she's like us but not in a good way," I stammered pulling myself closer to him.

"I could sense the magic in her but darkness clouded her mind don't trust her Morgana I don't like her," he whispered pleads thick in his voice.

"She said she knew my mother," I blurted, "my heart wants me to find out about her Merlin but my head does not trust her."

"Please my love listen to your head not your heart at least this time."

"Yes sir," I joked pressing my lips lightly against his and standing up.

"Where you going?" He moaned pushing himself onto his elbow.

"Uthers still suspicious of you Merlin we have to get back so he finally trusts you again,"

He moaned and pulled himself up then helped me onto Angel and clambered onto Ambros, his shaggy haired mare, we then raced each other back to Camelot with the sun sinking behind us.

Merlin:

"Goodnight my lady," I said bowing down to her.

"Goodnight Merlin," she whispered trying to stop the giggles from escaping her mouth, "see you in a little while."

I looked after her and sighed _if only we could be _I thought trudging up the steps to Gaius' chambers, I still couldn't get over the fact I was with Morgana... Morgana! The one I'd been in love with for years and now I got to be with her.

Albeit secretly but at least we're together, I could still feel the warmth of her body against mine, _soon..._

"Merlin! You're going to break my herb masher!" Gaius yelped pulling it out of my hand and crushing the herbs lightly, "how was your day?"

"Fine," I muttered a smile tugging at the side of my mouth, "amazing!"

Gaius laughed and pushed me out of the way, "be careful Merlin I don't want to lose you, you're like a son to me."

I rolled my eyes and walked out into the corridor thinking about what Gaius had said_ be careful Merlin..._ _I would be careful, it's Morgause_ _we need to worry about_.

Morgana:

I pulled open the window and took a deep breath, a wonderful day with Merlin, my love, the man who owned my heart, I sighed and looked around me when someone caught my eye. I looked down at a small golden chest on the windowsill, I picked it up and looked inside with a great delicacy and when I opened it there lay note, this is what it said:

My Dearest Morgana,

Meet me tonight after sundown in the forest outside the castle gates. I will wait for you by the marked and distinctive tree trunk there.

Until then, keep well.

I looked at it in wonder, I knew it was from Morgause and that I had to heed her but something was telling me to meet her, something tugging at me from the inside.

The door opened and I scrunched the note into a ball then spun round in panic, it was Merlin, I tense up and felt my cheeks go hot.

"What is wrong my love?" he asked walking towards me and pulling me into his arms.

"I... I got a note," I mumbled.

"Who from?"

"Morgause," I whispered feeling his body tense up at her name. "She wants me to meet her in the forest."

"You're not going to are you?" he mumbled.

"No of course not!" I half yelled.

"Good because I fear for your safety when she's around," he said pushing his lips lightly against mine and pulling me towards the bed.

"And I yours," I whispered against his lips as we fell backwards and onto the bed, I looked into his eyes and pulled him down softly kissing him.

"Are you sure?" he asked pulling up slightly.

"No one else I love you Merlin," I said forcing him back down and against my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

We lay together that night, our bodies merged as one just feeling each other's bodies against each other, but Merlin feared for anyone coming in the morning and seeing us so he gave me one last kiss before running out the door back to his chamber, I changed into my nightgown and laid back down in bed, _forever..._

Suddenly I could feel a tug in my stomach and before I knew it I was putting on a cloak and walking out the chamber door, "NO! I DONT WANT TO!" I screamed grabbing hold of walls to stop my uncontrollable feet from moving but it was no good, I just kept walking to the place where I would meet the woman of my nightmares, the woman who possessed me and the sister I never knew and liked.

The nights air was cold and crisp, I had given up on trying to stop now it was no use, I was worn out and every time I tried to communicate with Merlin through my mind I was choked by the power that possessed me. Finally I was beginning to slow down and in the darkness I could see a silhouette, I tried to pull back but I was drained of all energy almost immediately.

"Hello dear sister," she smirked waving the power away, I glared at her but said nothing knowing she was more powerful than me.

"Will you help me bring Uthers downfall?" I gasped and walked backwards.

"No! He may be a nightmare sometimes but I still love and respect him, something you'll never have from me Morgause."

Her eyes blazed with a fire I had never seen in a person's eyes and I stared petrified at her, she smirked at me and whispered, "well then, by force."

All I saw was her eyes flash a brilliant gold before I ran into the trees the way I came, my heart thudded against my chest and my legs shook uncontrollably.

"_MERLIN!" _I screamed though my mind but there was nothing, my legs were turning to lead and my body ached for sleep,_ no don't fall asleep this is Morgause's magic KEEP RUNNING!_ I thought urging on.

My eyelids began to droop and my legs were beginning to shake so much I could barely walk, I jumped over a log but caught my foot and flipped over the log and hit my head, I shook myself trying to stay conscious but it was so hard.

"_MERLIN!" _I cried out in my mind.

"_Morgana? What's wrong?"_

"_Merlin help me..."_ I whispered as the darkness took over and the exhaustion rolled over me like a wave.

"_MORGANA!"_

Merlin:

I swung round and screamed for her but she wouldn't answer me, I grabbed anything I could and clambered after her weak voice but there was nothing. I felt a hand lay on my head but I smacked it away and yelled her name, yearning for her to answer me, the hand grabbed my arm and shook me until my eyes flew open and Gaius stood in front of me.

"Merlin?" But I was already out the door, turning round corners and running down familiar corridors until I reached Morgana's room and burst in to darkness.

"MORGANA!" I yelled running over to the bed and ripping the sheets off too nothing, I then started running around in a circle of panic, "PLEASE MORGANA WHERE ARE YOU?" I cried.

I was just about to sit on the bed when I heard a creak from the doorway, I swung round the bed and almost cried out when I saw a figure standing in the doorway illuminated by a torch, I whispered her name but she didn't move.

"Morgana?" I asked but still nothing and as I walked forward I realised there was another figure on her shoulders and when I got close enough I cried out... It was Morgause carrying Morgana's tiny body.

I threw out my hand but she was too fast she put down Morgana and threw her hand out quicker and before I knew it there was a wild wind and I was thrown backwards into a wall, I shook my head to try and get focus but I could feel blood trickling down my forehead.

Morgause walked slowly towards me and smiled evilly down at me, I looked at the window beside me and grinned weakly before muttering some words and shielding myself from the blast, the window shattered and threw Morgause backwards hitting exposed parts of my body on the way. I looked into the woman's cold brown eyes and smiled before darkness took over me.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana:

I woke to the sound of birds by the window, I sat up and looked around in confusion, where was Morgause? What had happened? Where was Merlin when I needed him most? Anger flared up for a second before fizzling out, _maybe he had looked for me _I thought as I pulled the covers off me and stood up.

"My lady are you awake?" said Gwen from the doorway.

"Yes are you ok Gwen?" I asked walking to the door to see my best friend and maidservant Gwen smiling anxiously.

"Yes Merlin wanted to see you before he leaves.

"Oh he can come in," I laughed with a big smile on my face causing her to smile back.

Gwen disappeared for a moment and appeared again with an injured Merlin in tow, his face was covered in cuts and bruises whilst his whole body shook uncontrollably and he looked weak. I gasped and asked Gwen to give us some time alone. "What happened my love?"

"Don't worry about that what happened last night? You called for me but I couldn't find you," he whispered looking me over with a terrified look on his face.

"Nothing tell me what happened to you?" I cried grabbing his face in my hands and looking at him.

"Morgause." I tensed as he mentioned her name, "She threw me against a wall and a broke a window over her... What was she doing here Morgana?"

"She came to make me join her but I refused, I called for you to help me deal with her but you never arrived."

He let out a sigh of relief and embraced me, "thank God I was so worried about you, I love you Morgana please don't listen to her."

"And I you," I mumbled pulling out of his arms, "where are you going anyway?"

"Arthur wants me to go with him to look at the fires of Idirsholas and see if anything's happened there," he sighed his shoulders slumped in sadness.

"I'll see you when you get back ok?" I laughed kissing him lightly on the cheek, "you better come back."

"I promise! I'll see you soon," he said walking out of the room and round the corner and away from me, what I didn't know was everything I loved would soon be destroyed.

Merlin:

"Your first battle wound!" Arthur laughed slapping me hard on the back before beginning to rip his shirt.

"No don't... You'll ruin it," I stammered.

"Don't worry you can mend it," laughed Arthur his eyes widening. "You'll live Merlin."

"But I can't walk sire!" I yelled grimacing as I tried to keep balance on my shaking feet. I still hadn't healed from the night before and I was weak and shivery.

"C'mon I'll help you onto your horse and then we must get back to Camelot to warn my father," he said grabbing me and lifting me up onto the horse before getting on his own and galloping back to Camelot.

The horse's hooves echoed on the cobbled streets of Camelot as we entered the silent citadel. People lay strewn across the courtyard curled up in balls, fear rippled through me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"What happened here?"

"I have no idea," Arthur whispered walking into the building and standing stock still in front of guards laying on the steps in front of us.

"Come on we need to find Morgana and my father," Arthur muttered running up the stone stairs two at a time.

"For once I completely agree."


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin:

Arthur ran into Morgana's room and I followed after him trying to stay standing up and when I finally ran in there I saw Arthur putting a sleeping Gwen on the bed before he then stood still and pulled his sword out of his belt, I followed his eye to the moving curtain and walked slowly behind him until he put his hand out and grabbed the curtain. I summoned my magic and prepared for a fight when a screaming Morgana appeared from the curtain, Arthur gasped and grabbed her.

"Morgana it's me!" he yelled forcing her to look at him, she relaxed slightly and then looked towards me.

Her eyes brightened at once, she smiled and ran towards me, I laughed and forced my aching legs towards her and when we met in the middle I spun her round in the air and pulled her lips against mine, I didn't care whether Arthur was there, I thought I had lost her when I saw everyone asleep.

"Care to answer some questions?" came the confused and angry voice of Arthur, Morgana looked round and smirked at him before nodding.

"How long?"

"About six months," Morgana answered calmly.

"Why Merlin?" he asked walking up to meet my eyes.

"B... Because I love her Arthur I would never hurt her and it would kill me if she was ever harmed," I answered squaring up to him so I was a tiny bit taller than him.

"Good, what's happened here Morgana?"

"I don't know everyone just started falling asleep," she cried.

"But why are you still awake?" he yelled.

"She must have taken a potion from Gaius before they all fell asleep now excuse me Morgana can we talk please," I chipped in grabbing Morgana's hand and pulling her backwards.

"You need to talk to Kilgarrah," she whispered.

"He won't talk to me Morgana you know that..."

"Then you have to try or we are all doomed," she muttered trying to stop from screaming.

"But!"

"DO IT!" She screamed.

"OK!" I shouted putting my hands in the air and turning to look at Arthur, "I'm going to try and find the potion that saved Morgana."

"Ok meet us in my father's room," he said grabbing Morgana's hand and pulling her out of the door.

"Morgause's enchantment is so powerful it needs a vessel and the vessel is the witch, the lady Morgana."

"What?" I gasped.

"You have to destroy the vessel to stop the enchantment."

I fell backwards and tried to hold back a sob but it was too hard, I had to kill the woman I loved. "No!"

"I'm sorry young warlock but you have no choice," he sighed blowing a blue flame around me that warmed my bones and made me stronger. I nodded and ran out of the cave trying to breathe, _this can't be happening _I thought repeatedly until I reached Gaius's room where I then saw a tiny bottle of hemlock poison on one of the shelves, I went to grab it but pulled back trying to decide on what to do. I took a deep breath and then grabbed it running from the room with tears in my eyes already regretting it.

"Ahhhh! Merlin you decided to join us!" Arthur yelled impatience in his eyes.

"We need to move the king away or we'll all be killed, so we made a sack to make it easier to drag him in," Morgana explained trying to catch my eye but I forced myself to look away, the pain and heartbreak taking over me.

"Let's get moving then," Arthur said shuffling awkwardly away and pulling Uther out as he went. I grabbed another corner and helped him into the corridor until Arthur turned and parried a blow from a black knight, "KEEP MOVING!"

Me and Morgana pulled at the sack trying to get him to the hall running out of breath very quickly. Suddenly a black knight turned the corner with its sword raised above its head, I grabbed the sack and pulled Morgana along trying to run but as we were running she tripped. The knight walked steadily towards her and then raised its sword higher.

"RUN MERLIN!" She screamed scrambling into a corner and screaming, I looked at her one last time and ran before I could fully regret what I'd done and turned the corner waiting for her last scream... But it never came.

I looked round and gasped in amazement as the knight pulled his sword back from the trembling Morgana and turned towards me, I looked down at her and then sprinted down the stone steps behind me, cringing whenever the king hit the floor _I'll need to do a lot of healing after this_ I thought with a smirk.

I ran into the hall, left Uther on the floor and ran back to the door where seconds later Arthur and Morgana, who used a spell I had taught her to blow the knight against the wall, appeared leaving me to close the door.

"What are we going to do?" Morgana stammered.

"There was a cart in the courtyard wasn't there? We could get away on that." I asked.

"Merlin... You are a genius!" Arthur laughed clapping me hard on the back.

"How are we going to get out there?" Asked Morgana fear in her emerald green eyes.

"I'll distract them..."

"NO!"

"Merlin just do it!" He commanded pulling me over to the door and getting into position.

"Merlin if I need a servant in the afterlife,"

"DONT ASK ME!" I yelled causing Arthur to laugh out loud.

"Goodbye Merlin," he said blue meeting blue as he stared into my eyes.

"Goodbye sire," I whispered knowing this would be the last time we saw each other unless I done something, he nodded at me and ran out of the door before I quickly barred it shut.

"He won't last long out there!" Cried Morgana as she ran up to me, the Dragons warming breathe left me weak and shaky so all I could do was nod.

"What did Kilgarrah say?" she asked.

"He... He said Morgauses enchantment is too powerful to just hold out so it needs a vessel..." I gulped feeling my throat close up.

"What happens to the vessel?" She whispered, realisation sweeping across her face.

"It has to be destroyed."

"Oh." She looked up into my eyes, a mixture of pain and understanding in her eyes as she walked closer to me, "Merlin you have to..."

"NO! I can't lose you! Not now," I cried pulling her into my arms.

"You have a destiny Merlin and however hard you try you can't escape." She whispered stroking my cheek softly, "Camelot need you."

"It needs you too! But I know you are right my love as you always are," I sobbed as a tear ran down my cheek. #

"How was you going to do it?" asked Morgana, a trace if fear in her voice as I reached into my bag and pulled out the Hemlock.

"Why did you go Morgana?" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"She possessed me Merlin! I had no choice because if I did I would have refused and not gone at all!"

I sighed and hugged her trying to take all of her in, the way she felt in my arms, the smell of her hair and the way her kisses made my spine tingle. I pushed my lips against hers, feeling her tongue swirl around mine making me smile slightly, a tear fell unnoticed down my cheek as our pain and grief went into our last kiss.

"I love you Merlin. If Morgause changes me remember that," she muttered pulling the cork off the Hemlock and poured it into her mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Morgana:

The Hemlock slid down my throat leaving a trail of fire behind it, I coughed and spluttered feeling my throat begin to close and tried to find air. Anything, but nothing came. I sobbed and felt my knees buckle beneath me but someone caught me. _Merlin... _His arms wrapped round me and I could feel tears drip onto my face as I tried to find something to breathe in.

My whole body shook and darkness began to drag me away, I mouthed out three words before the darkness began to take over me...

"I love you..." I smiled slightly at his words and let the wave of darkness crush me, knowing I was saving the one I loved made it easier, finally the darkness came and then the silence...

Merlin:

I looked down at her frail body in my arms and pulled her closer to me, _I love you _her last words were to me, the one who was meant to love her but had let her down so badly. I sobbed and kissed her sweat covered head, _never will I forget her_, I thought as my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

BANG!

I spun round slightly to see a misty eyed Morgause come towards me, I wrapped my arms around Morgana protectively and snarled at her.

"Give her to me I can heal her," she pleaded tears sprinting down her face.

"Not until you break the enchantment keeping everyone asleep."

"I will kill you boy." She screeched.

"And she will die with me," I said feeling my magic pulse around my body, "I don't like this anymore than you do Morgause."

"How could you do this anyway?" She asked as Arthurs scream echoed through the corridor.

"I don't know Morgause, you have caused this to happen." She looked into my eyes and then down at the floor.

"Fine!" She cried looking down at the floor, "**Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft.**"

Her eyes flashed gold and I heard a muffled moan from the King.

"Now give her and the poison to me!" She commanded making me hesitate slightly, I passed her the Hemlock and then she pulled Morgana away from me, "goodbye Merlin enjoy the show... **Astrice!**"

I was thrown backwards into the throne and gasped in agony, feeling blood ooze from different parts of my body, at that point Arthur ran in with a few newly woken up guards.

"Get away from my father!" He screamed throwing his sword above his head.

"NO! HE'S SAFE ARTHUR!" I shouted to another moan from the sack, Arthur relaxed slightly and then turned.

"Morgana?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Screeched Morgause throwing out her hand.

"Arthur please don't!" I said trying to stay calm, he looked at me and dropped his sword slightly.

Morgause looked at me almost gratefully, then she looked down at the floor again and muttered, "**Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!**"

A tornado whipped around the two witches and pulled them up into the air, I forced myself off the throne and ran shakily to the tornado which disappeared just as I got there. I looked at the spot where they had disappeared and tried to control the tears that had formed in my eyes, my breaking heart shattered at the same time as my legs buckled and I fell on my kneecaps grimacing at the pain. _I would not cry, I would not cry, I would not cry _I kept telling myself.

A hand landed softly on my shoulder and a familiar voice whispered, "Merlin?" But I refused to look up in case my face betrayed me, "Merlin?" Again but I stared into space.

"Come on Merlin let's get you to Gaius," he whispered before throwing my arm round his neck and half dragging me out of the hall and towards Gaius' stairs.

"Merlin what happened?" I looked up at him and tried to talk but my throat dried up and nausea twirled around in the pit of my stomach. I shook my head and focused on the floor again trying to get rid of the white dots in my vision.

"You loved her didn't you?" I nodded and felt hot tears dribble down my face, I looked at him pleading in my eyes, "don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Why would I worry?" I croaked suddenly hating the prince's pratty attitude.

"Well my father would kill you..."

"I DONT CARE WHAT YOUR FATHER THINKS! I LOVED HER AND LOST HER BECAUSE YOU ARE BOTH TOO BIG A FOOLS TO NOTICE HOW SHE FELT!"

"Mer..."

"NO! YOU DIDNT EVEN NOTICE DID YOU? HOW UNCOMFORTABLE AND SCARED SHE FELT EVERY DAY! HOW SHE FEARED GOING TO SLEEP AT NIGHT IN CASE SHE HAD A BAD DREAM OR SOMEONE CAME IN AND HURT HER, I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD CALM HER DOWN AND YOU DIDNT EVEN NOTICE BECAUSE YOU'RE SO WRAPPED UP IN YOUR OWN FOOLISH HEAD TO NOTICE ANYONE ELSES PAIN!" I went to run away from the Prince, I didn't care where but he grabbed me before my legs had collapsed beneath me.

"Look Merlin I'm sorry! We will talk later but right now Gaius needs to treat you or I will lose you too," he said calmly pulling my arm round his neck and climbing up the stairs.

When we got up there we were both sweating and covered in my blood from a wound on my side, he took a deep breath and yanked me through Gaius' door where he stood cleaning.

"Prince Arthur... Merlin?" He yelped, but that was all I heard. Because my legs collapsed and I was engulfed by the agony and darkness that I deserved... _No more hurting inside... Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, they could live without me. I'm not important..._

"_**Merlin..."**_

"_**Freya?"**_

"_**You made me feel like a normal human being, you cared for me even when I lay on my death bed, I will not let you die."**_

_**Merlin..."**_

"_**Lancelot?"**_

"_**You made me loyal and honorable and helped me become a knight for even the shortest of times, I will not let you die."**_

"_**Merlin..."**_

"_**Queen Igraine?"**_

"_**You have saved my son from death and regret many a time, I will not let you die."**_

"_**Merlin..."**_

"_**Kilgarrah?"**_

"_**You have a destiny young Warlock I will not let you die."**_

"_**Merlin..."**_

"_**Gwen?"**_

"_**You have been my friend and saved me from many horrors, I will not let you die."**_

"_**Merlin..."**_

"_**King Uther?"**_

"_**You have saved my son and been like a friend to him, I will not let you die."**_

"_**Merlin..."**_

"_**Arthur?"**_

"_**You are my only friend, you have saved my life on countless occasions and you have changed me for the better, I cannot and will not let you die."**_

"_**Merlin..."**_

"_**Morgana?"**_

"_**You have changed my life and many others, I do and will always love you as long as we both live, we are one and the same and without you life would not be worth living, I cannot and will not let you die."**_

"_**We are the Whispers of your Majick, you have helped us and saved us in some way and this is our way of repaying you and helping you with your destiny, Thank you." **_

Bright lights swirl around me and I'm blinded by it, my vision blurs and I'm staring up into the joyful eyes of Arthur and Gaius, Arthur pats me lightly and skips happily out of the room I smile and wait till Gaius sits down and then I begin to tell him what happened and he doesn't interrupt until the very end.

"Will Morgause be back?"

I look into the kind old eyes of my mentor and smile, "Oh yes... We've just got to be ready, I have a destiny to fulfill after all."

**AU: AND SAD DANCE TIME! ITS OVER! Thank you all for reading this and liking it! It's been quite time consuming (Especially the sneakily writing it in class part mwhaha) and I've enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions for other stories please tell me and I'll give it a shot :D OH AND REVIEW!**


End file.
